1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to chronometers and timepieces, and more specifically to a timepiece which simultaneously displays the time in several different time zones.
2. Description of Related Art
Often it is convenient or necessary to know the time of day in several locations in different time zones. For example, an over-the-road trucker may want to know, without making mental calculations, the time at the company's headquarters in New York City, at the warehouse in Chicago, at the destination in Los Angeles, and at home in Denver. Likewise, a marketing executive in Tampa may want to know the time at the importer's office in Seattle, of one supplier's factory in Taipei, and at another supplier's factory in Moscow.
Therefore, there is a need for a timepiece which simultaneously displays the time in several different time zones. Also, there is a need for such a timepiece in which the different time zones are selectable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,645 (Kim) discloses a rotary clock with a twelve-sectored dial attached to the same shaft as the hour hand. Stickers provided with the names of cities in other time zones may be placed on the respective sectors of the dial to indicate the time in the respective cities.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,972,392 (Wang) and 5,107,468 (Lu) both disclose rotary clock faces which are adapted to display the time in several different time zones.
Still, there is a need for a timepiece which simultaneously displays the time in several different time zones, the time zones being specifically labeled so that no mental calculations are needed to determine the time in a time zone of interest.
This invention addresses this need.